unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenzin
Tenzin is a Tibetan explorer featured in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is currently the only main character within the series that is unable to speak English. Weapon(s) *Kukri Biography Events of Uncharted 2 Train Wreck & Ice Temple examining one of Schafer's dead men.]]Tenzin has a daughter named Pema. In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Tenzin rescues a gravely injured Nathan Drake who had been wandering the Himalayan mountains after surviving the train crash. Returning to the Tibetan village, Tenzin treated the unconscious Drake in his home, until he awoke a few days later after recovering. He and Drake are sent by Karl Schafer to search for his expedition in the Himalayan ice caves. While in the ice caves, both are attacked by a suited guardian and discover an ancient ice temple hidden in the caves. Drake and Tenzin solve numerous puzzles to reach the inner sanctum of the temple, where they discover the remains of the expedition. The two are attacked by more Guardians, but narrowly escape in an ancient lift. Siege After escaping the temple, Tenzin and Drake find that the village under attack by mercenaries led by Zoran Lazarevic . Drake helps Tenzin and the other villagers fend off the assault and destroys a tank that has rampaged through the village. Once Tenzin is reunited with his daughter, Drake and Elena go after Schafer, whom Lazarevic had adducted, while Drake waves goodbye to Tenzin. After Drake, Elena, and Chloe return from their journey to destroy the Cintamani Stone, Tenzin hosts a Tibetan funeral for Schafer. Appearances ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *Chapter 15 - Train Wrecked (Cameo/Ending cutscene) *Chapter 16 - Where Am I? *Chapter 17 - Mountaineering *Chapter 18 - Heart of Ice *Chapter 19 - Siege *Chapter 20 - Cat and Mouse *Chapter 21 - Convoy (Opening cutscene) *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life (Ending cutscene) ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' *Chapter 4 - A Normal Life (Photograph) Trivia * Tenzin's name is likely a nod to the real-life Tenzin Norgay, a Tibetan Sherpa who accompanied New Zealand mountaineer Edmund Hillary to the summit of Mount Everest on 29th of May, 1953 and along with him became the first people to conquer the mountain. * Tenzin is available as a default multiplayer skin in the "Heroes" side. * Even with subtitles turned on, players are not told what Tenzin is saying. Instead they are just told that he is 'speaking Tibetan'. * Tenzin appears to be very strong and resilient, as evidenced by his getting pounded by a Guardian during the expedition through the mountains, whereas Zoran, who was much bigger and stronger was killed in a similar way. An explanation of this is that the Guardians beat Zoran constantly while Tenzin's encounter lasted only for a couple of seconds. Also, Tenzin was attacked by one Guardian, while at least half a dozen attacked Zoran. * Tenzin's daughter shares her name with Tenzin's voice actor, Pema. Gallery Tenzin.jpg|Tenzin's multiplayer card, as seen in Among Thieves Tenzin and Drake.jpg tenzinfooooo.JPG thumbnailCAZID814.jpg|Happy Tenzin! tenzin7.jpg Tenzin_pose.jpg U3 Render of Tenzin.jpg Category:Characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Protagonists